


Peace Treaty

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Devil Saga 1, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone differently when Embryon finally cornered Harley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Treaty

His shoulders hit the bulletproof glass hard enough to crack it, and for a long moment, Harley couldn’t focus on anything through the pain, not even the pretty lights dancing before his eyes. Argilla was shouting something in the distance, but he barely heard, couldn’t make out the words, as anger bubbled up inside him. He was tired of being walked on. He had nowhere left to run, and god dammit if he didn’t do something he’d be eaten alive and _I don’t want to die fuck this shit I’m not going to die I don’t want to die…_

“Harley?”

And then a gentle voice spoke to him and an equally gentle hand carefully felt the swelling bruise on the back of his head and his rage deflated.

“What the hell are you doing?” Heat growled, both at Argilla kneeling by Harley and at Serph walking toward them.

“He doesn’t know anything,” Argilla snapped at him, glaring. “You didn’t need to do that!”

“Tch.” Heat made a disgusted grimace at her and strode away, cape flaring. “I’m gonna go get a snack, since you stole mine.”

Harley shuddered as the door slammed loudly and Serph raised his chin with a crooked finger. “Just,” he licked his dry lips, defeated. A nasty headache pounded behind his eyes and pain flared through his back, leaving behind the sensation of fire. “Look, just take everything I have, okay? Just… just don’t eat me. My men, my base, my territory, myself, all yours, all right? Just don’t eat me, okay!? Let me be!” He couldn’t help but think this whole game of squabbles between the Vanguards and the Embryon was much more enjoyable before each Tribe had gotten the ability to bite heads off with their bare teeth. It was also much more fun before he had begun trembling, sweating and having trouble breathing every time he saw the Embryon leader, for that matter. Maybe he was coming down with something. If only he knew what that something was. Or what “coming down with” was, too.

He didn’t say anything when Argilla unwrapped the scarf around his head, not even when Serph finished unwrapping the whole length of it from around his body and Argilla began undressing his upper body. However, he froze when Serph began undoing the buckles holding his lower body’s armour, certain now they weren’t going to tend to his wounds. “N… no… no!” he stuttered, trying to scramble away from Serph but somehow clinging to Argilla, one bare leg trying uselessly to find purchase on the floor. “Don’t eat me! Please!!!”

“Harley,” Argilla spoke as she ran her fingers through his tousled hair, and weirdly, that calmed him again, “we’re not gonna eat you.”

Serph nodded in agreement and reached out, wiping one of Harley’s eye with his thumb. Though his hand on Harley’s cheek was cold, there was a certain… gentleness to it that, while not reassuring Harley entirely, did stop his mad scrambling. He shuddered as he looked Serph in the eyes, seeing nothing but the same honesty and straight-forwardness he had always glimpsed before when he would manage to catch sight of his fiercest rival’s eyes.

Satisfied, Serph looked down and went back to his task. Soon, Harley was stripped bare on the floor of his own war room, shivering and feeling strangely… self-conscious.

“Come here, Harley,” Argilla spoke in a voice lower than usual, and she tentatively wrapped her arms around Harley’s torso to pull him closer slowly, resting his head against her soft chest. His bruises hurt a bit from it, but for some reason, he liked the contact. He turned his head slightly to rest his cheek against her skin. She smelled good there, and the strange mark on her breast felt just warm enough to be soothing. It helped him breathe slower.

That is, it did until Serph moved in between his legs, forcing him to curl his back as he spread them wide and pushed his knees towards his chest. He squirmed to get away, but between Argilla holding and supporting him and Serph trying to force him to curl into a ball, he was trapped. “W-wait…” he began, feeling irrationally vulnerable without his armour even though Serph-the-monster had showed he could chew through it without any problem beyond mild annoyance at having to get scraps of it out of his teeth.

Serph let go of one of his legs and began caressing his stomach, gently, looking at Harley intently. His gestures seemed a bit hesitant, like he had an idea how to touch Harley to calm him, but wasn’t sure how to execute it. Harley’s stomach shivered under his touch, maybe in fright, maybe in something else, Serph wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he seemed to remember this was a good thing, so he continued, trailing his fingertips lower, over Harley’s navel and the small patch of hair between his legs. Harley’s breath hitched then, and he took that as a good sign as well. Going lower again, his fingers wrapped around Harley’s flesh. It made the other man hiss and squirm, though this time he seemed unable to decide if he wanted to squirm away from or towards Serph’s inquisitive hands. However, what really got Harley babbling again was when Serph’s hand continued lower still and his fingertips brushed over his hole.

“W-wait, what… why…” Harley gasped and panted, one hand reaching for Serph’s arm as the other grasped at Argilla’s thigh for balance. Serph’s fingers were cold and his touch felt weird, but… at the same time, his crotch was beginning to feel warm, and that didn’t feel unpleasant. It became even more pleasant when Argilla absently began to caress his chest, her breath tickling some hair on his head. “I…” he began, but Serph didn’t give him time to continue a thought that was eluding him anyway. He trailed his hand back up, catching Harley’s hand on his wrist and closing it around the man’s hardening cock. He then wrapped his own hand around Harley’s and, thanks to scraps of vague memories, showed him how to stroke himself.

Satisfied to see Harley was getting a handle on things quite easily, Serph returned to his earlier ministrations, caressing the cleft between Harley’s cheeks and trying to coax his body into opening up for him.

Harley clenched his jaw as he felt Serph trying to force his… finger? into him and hissed through his teeth. “Hurtsss…” he complained, trying to push Serph away with one foot, remembering too late that it might be exactly what Serph wanted to hear. He couldn’t really think why else Serph would do that, and it made his blood run cold.

Fortunately, Serph stopped as soon as Harley protested. “Argilla,” he spoke almost soundlessly.

Argilla raised her head and gazed at Serph with strangely heavy-lidded eyes, then nodded and pulled herself from under Harley, who immediately missed the comfort and warmth. She put Harley down delicately, like he was a wounded _comrade_ ally?, and walked to Serph on her knees.

They seemed to… talk for a moment, except Serph didn’t actually talk, not that Harley could hear. He watched, intrigued and, for reasons he didn’t know, feeling strangely… _aroused_ warm and heavy between his legs as Argilla pulled her skirt aside while Serph appeared to slip a hand between her legs. A small gasp escaped Argilla’s lips as her body curled slightly, and it made Harley shiver.

Serph soon turned his attention back to him and caressed that same spot against. This time, however, his fingers were slightly wet and slippery. Harley would have wondered about that, but Serph made him stroke himself again, and for some reason it felt even better than before. It also made it very difficult to focus on anything but the warmth in his crotch.

In fact, he was so focused he let his eyes close, nearly forgetting about Serph until blunt pressure against his ass jarred him out of his personal Nirvana. He cried out as Serph finally entered him, slipping in but barely so. “Wait! … wait…” he gasped, but Serph had Harley’s legs around his waist, leaving the Vanguard leader no leverage. What a tactical mistake. Harley grit his teeth and grabbed Serph’s shoulders with all his might, grunting until Serph pinned him down on the floor with his weight and his cock.

“You all right, Harley?” Argilla asked as she brushed some strands of orange hair, damp with sweat, out of his eyes.

Harley turned his head to see her lying prone next to him. “I…” He felt so full, felt like he could split apart as easily as if Serph-the-monster had him impaled on his blade instead. And his back hurt, too.

“Shh…” she hushed him, wiping his eyes he hadn’t realized were wet again, then slipping her hand down his stomach to tentatively take his cock in hand and mimic what Serph had taught Harley. She smiled when she heard Harley take in a sharp breath; judging from his expression, it hadn’t been out of pain. Moved by a sudden urge, she leaned in and pressed her lips by Harley’s.

“No… no eating…” Harley moaned, turning his head away.

“I promise,” Argilla breathed in his ear before settling her head on his shoulder.

Serph took it as his cue to begin moving. He took care to start slow, but his first thrust still tore another cry from Harley’s throat, and the following ones as well; however, with his thrusts coupled with Argilla’s strokes, Harley’s small cries of pain and discomfort soon melted into deep moans.

Harley couldn’t pinpoint exactly when this… exercise had become anything but painful, but it had. It even made strange feelings and urges bubble up within him: he wanted to cling to Serph and bite, wanted to hold Argilla and kiss, and both confused him because he wasn’t a monster that ate people nor did he know why he wanted to kiss Argilla because, although she had done it earlier without consequences, in his mind that was still close to a bite. Argilla was not making it easier for him, either: she was rubbing her nose and lips against his cheeks, making small noises under her breath, trailing towards her lips to kiss—he was pretty sure that was a kiss, yes—him again. He turned towards her this time, a bit apprehensive, and she smiled, warmly. She leaned in and covered his lips with hers, and weirdly that made the whole thing feel even better, if that was possible. Before he realized it, he was responding to her, caressing her lips and tongue, wrapping his arms around her, trying to pull her on top of him to press her soft, squishy chest against his…

And suddenly all movements stopped and there was a sharp pain in his arm that made him look up, eyes wide.

Serph was holding his arm between his teeth, holding it off Argilla, in his eyes a very clear and obvious warning.

“O… okay… okay…” Harley stuttered, and Serph let his arm go. The return to bleak reality made his head spin a bit, but, at the same time, this was something he knew, something he could deal with. He knew that look very well. Before the horrible light, he had given Serph that look himself. _Don’t touch my (wo)men_. “I… taking my hands off now…” he said as he slowly inched back down onto his back, trembling a bit as he looked up at Serph, lying down with his arms spread, hoping Serph wouldn’t lunge for his throat next.

It didn’t seem that was Serph’s intention. After making a small noise deep in his throat, Serph resumed his thrusts, a little rougher than before, looking intently at Harley who didn’t dare tear his gaze away. It barely registered in his mind that Argilla was still jerking him, that he was shivering despite the warmth spreading over him, that he was beginning to pant as his tired body winded up for its climax; he was nearly hypnotized by Serph’s clear, grey eyes. Even as the Embryon leader leaned in, closer and closer, and wrapped his arms around Harley, he couldn’t look away, almost having to look at him cross-eyed in the end. He only managed to close his eyes when Serph combed his fingers through Harley’s tousled hair, like Argilla had done earlier, not quite as gently, but somehow even more reassuring, because Serph was the leader who let him live, and not to be tortured, either.

So just before the world went hazy white in a much more pleasing fashion than when the Light had struck, when Serph leaned over and breathed “You’re mine” in his ear, somehow, Harley couldn’t find it in himself to mind too much.


End file.
